The return of Willow Moors
by Agent blue rose
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE STRANGEST OF CREATURES. Willow was supposed to be dead and in heaven with Cody. Instead she finds herself very much alive. Cliche as it is her past won't stay buried. Nor will the supernatural world ingnor her forever. Soon she will face a choice that will affect the world as we know it. is willow truly good or evil? MASS CROSSOVER
1. Awaken

When Willow closed her eyes she didn't think she'd open them again. At the very least, she didn't think she'd open them to earth. As Willow drifted in the warm, painless gift that was death she found herself wondering what heaven would be like. She wondered if Cody was already there. That would be nice, she decided. If she opened her eyes to the bright, fabled whiteness that was the afterlife to see Cody waiting at the gates of heaven for her in white robes and a little halo.  
Willow idly wondered if she would still have her scars when the darkness faded. Not that it mattered. As long as she got to see her little brother gin she'd be happy.

The darkness seemed a bit lighter, she noticed. Was this it? She hoped it was. It was too quiet here in the darkness. She'd always loved night time but even then the sky was lit by stars.

She could feel her body now, Willow realized with releaf. It had been odd to be nothing more than a jumble thoughts. She was laying down. Did all people wake up from death laying down? The ground was hard to. The world smelled of wood and earth. She frowned internally. Was this a test? Where was she? The world was not getting any brighter. Maybe if she opened her eyes it would be bright.

So Willow opened them.

It was dark. She tried to sit up bit her head made contact with something hard. That couldn't be right. She was dead. She should be in heaven, with Cody. Maybe this was a test. Maybe she had to prove she was worthy of heaven by escaping this strange wooden box she was trapped in. She looked for an opening. There was none.

And then it hit her. She was a witch! Her hand went to her waist and she found with releaf that her belt was still there in it her knives, pouches and-BINGO!-her wand. She whipped it out and fired it at the roof of her strange prison. With a bang the roof flew off and she was showered with dirt. She must have been underground because she was comepletly buried in the stuff. As she fought to reach the surface She wondered why She was underground in the first place. Maybe heaven was made to be like a second earth to make it's inhabitants more comfortable? It was possible.

Willow burst from the ground and waves of crisp air surged through her lungs. Yes, air from above was much better than that of below. She was on some sort of hill. It was night and the moon beamed down at her. She stood slowly and stretched. Joints popped and and muscles sighed in content. That box had been cramped.

 _Willow wisp._

Willow jumped. What the bloody hell was that!?

 _You are Willow Wisp. Do with your fate what you wish, Fallen soldier, with the spirit of magic._ Ignoring the fact that A creepy voice from above had just spoken to her, Willow focused on the words instead. Do with your fate, what did that mean? What _was_ her fate? Willow looked around and felt her heart drop.

A graveyard. She was in a graveyard. She had been dead, but now? She could feel the thrum of her pulse in her veins. Her skin no longer pale with death as she was sure it had been not long ago. And Cody...maybe Cody was back too! Willow's heart leapt. Of course Cody would be back! She was after all so why not him?

And so she searched. She ran through the endless rows of graves for hours till her legs burned and her lungs screamed in protest. But she kept on going. Shouting his name again and again. Her hope slowly fading but she held on stubbornly. He _had_ to be back! He was the only person she'd ever cared about. Her mother was dead. Her father did not love her. Her aunt was too busy, too caught up in the war for Willow to even truly know her. But she had loved Cody. Cody, who was so nice who looked up to her and knew her like that back of his hand.

Cody who was dead. As Willow slowly accepted this her heart broke all over again. Never again, she promised herself as she curled up against her grave. Never again would she love another being. Never again would feel such pain. Walls of stone began to work their way around her heart as she lay staring at the sky. Nothing could break them. Of that she was sure. But for now she would simply lay and mourn for the brother she had lost.

When her tears had run out and her heart no longer ached so badly Willow's thoughts began to stray towards the battle. She had killed people. Willow found she wasn't sorry. She had killed ten death eaters in all. And a death eater had killed her. It was fitting she supposed, in a twisted sort of way. All the same she had no regrets. They had killed too. Murdered. Death eaters knew no mercy so neither would she in their regards.

Willow wondered what she would do with her life now. The strange voice had said she was a spirit. She had never heard of spirits before. Of ghosts, she knew plenty but never spirits. They must be invisible then, Willow decided. She wondered what the other spirits were like and if their were many of them. Not that she cared very much in particular. People dead or not had never been her thing and she was not going to change that now!

"Hey you! Are you alright?" Willow looked up, startled to see a middle aged woman with spiky hair and violet eyes standing at the sidewalk staring at her in concern. Hmm. Guess she wasn't so invisible after all.

"I'm alright ma'am." Willow said politely, changing her hair from black and spiky to brown and wavy before she stepped out of the shadows in case her death was public news so she wouldn't be recognised.

Willow ran a quick strategy through her head. She had plenty of money in one of the pouches in her belt. All she had to do was get directions to the nearest inn and from there she could use the GPS in her phone to find out where she was. seeing as she wasn't some spirit like she'd thought she would need a job, so she'd have to make herself older of course. that wouldn't be a problem.

Willow aproached the woman and flashed a polite smile. "Hello miss I'm sorry to bother you but do you suppose you could direct me to the nearest inn? I came to celebrate the anneversery of the passing of an uncle of mine and I seem to have drifted off." The woman looked alarmed. "All by yourself? Where are your parents?" Willow came up with a split-second lie. "Oh, they're on vacation in germany. I live by myself in a flat a few towns away. I just graduated you see." The woman didn't seem to buy it so Willow took a small step into the shadows, Made herself a look a bit more mature and stepped fully into the light of the street lamps, giving the woman the impression that the dim light had made her look younger.

However the woman didn't look convinced. Her face softened slightly and she gave willow a knowing smile. "You don't have a home do you?" Willow knew where this was going. After all, what else would an obviasly kind woman do if she saw a dirty, scarred young girl out on the streets? But Willow could tell she didn't have a choice to she just nodded mutely.

The woman frowned. "Why don't you come with me." Willow was about to protest but the woman cut her off. "Don't worry. It's not any trouble. I'm Tia by the way."

Willow was about to accept her fate when once again, she remembered that she was a witch. She'd never tried that spell before though. In fact she shouldn't even know how to do it. However it was either this or get some poor woman caught up in a mess that Willow really didn't want others to get caught in.

Willow sighed and raised her wand. "I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. You seem really nice. When this charm wears off in a few years I just want you to remember that. Obliviate!"

Tia's eyes unfocused and Willow made break for it, Running and running until she came to a stop in an ally way. After catching her breath she whipped out her phone and used her GPS to track her location.

Burgess, Pensilvania.

Huh, so aunt Mall had decided to bury her where she was born. That was...nice. In a way.

Using google Willow managed to find a hotel where she stayed the night. Instead of sleeping, Willow searched the town website for a house for sale and all available jobs. Willow was delighted to find that there was a wizarding branch of the town with several openings in the magical main street, Times End square.

The next day Willow bought a small house as a 17 year old named Willow Roots (a small nod to her fallen brother) and aquired a job at Times End as an apprentice in broom making. Within three months Willow had made a bank account at Minx (Burgess wizard bank) And paid all her bills. Willow also made friends with a nice woman who lived accross the street, Amy Bennet, and babysat her two kids every Friday.

At first Willow had been hesitant at making friends with the family but, eventually she convinced herself that friends were good, It was family she had to avoid.

All in all, life was good.

Sort of. she still missed Cody. She always would. She still wished she were dead, so she could be with him. She was lonely, but it was for the best. Willow wasn't about to get her heart broken again.

She was on edge too. The war was getting closer. Voldemort was on the rise. there were daily reports now, of deaths caused by Voldemort. none of them in america yet though. when they were though,Willow would be ready. She often dreamed of the day she when she would slit the throat of Bellatrix Lestrange. Willow would do it slowly, painfully. And she would enjoy it.

But she would have to wait. For now, Willow was content to be a normal, everyday girl living a peace full life. It was calming, after all those years of danger at Hogwarts.

But it wouldn't last. Of that she was certain

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **Tada! I told you there was a reason for Willow dying! Hope you like it!**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_))_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


	2. new life

-Five years later-

It was a rather cold day for fall. Of course, winter always seemed to come early in Burgess, a tall, thin woman in her early twenties thought as she pulled the hood of her form-fitting winter vest over her head. Of course, she wasn't really in her twenties. Oddly enough her true form hadn't aged a day since she was revived.

Willow smiled confidently as she entered the cheerful cafe that served as the entrance to Times End. The Black cat, it was called. They had, in Willow's humble opinion, the best iced pumpkin juice in the world.

" Hello Willow dear. How are you?" The king faced, middle aged woman who ran the Black cat gave her usual warm greeting as Willow entered.

"I'm great thanks, Holly. Hey guess what? I finally finished my project last night!" Holly gave a small cheer and pulled her best customer and friend into a small hug. "That's wonderful dear! Archy will be so pleased!"

Willow beamed proudly. "Speaking of which I'd better get going. Don't want to be late and all." A few more hugs and goodbyes were exchanged as Willow opened the back door and was greeted by the usual merry chatter of Times End. As Willow made her way through the busy streets she was greeted by endless 'Hellos' and 'how are yous' from the shop owners whom she'd gotten to know over the past few years.

Finally, Willow stopped in front of a pale blue building with a silver silver sign that read 'Archy's broom and sports emporium'. When Willow entered a bell gave a cheerful ring. "That you Willow?" A gruff voice called from the back room. "Yeah it's me." Willow called back, Pulling a long, thin parcel from her purse. "Hey Archy come up front will ya? I got something to show ya!"

A few moments later a tall, muscular man in his early sixties walked out of the back room, a crate of quidditch shin and arm guards in his hands. Archy set the crate down on the counter where they kept the cash register and such. Turning to Willow he beamed at the package in her hands. "Is that it?" Willow beamed. "Yep!"

Setting it down on one of the empty tables near the back of the shop, Willow unwrapped it, revealing a sleek, pale broom. "I present to you" Willow anounced proudly 'The wind chaser! It's five times faster than the firebolt and, I added a load of special features too because really, brooms are used for a lot more than just racing these days. It can carry up to 500 pounds and comes with a homing enchantment, so you can summon it no matter where you are. I made it theif proof too. what do you think?"

Archy considered it for a long moment before his face split into a grin. "I think this is your best idea yet! These will be really popular when they hit the market." Willow smiled and handed him a second broom. "I'm glad you agree. because this one is for you to help launch the Wind Chaser series. the first one is for me cuzz there's no way I'm gonna be able to live without one now that I've built it. "

Archy frowned. "You know I wish you didn't have ta quit kid. You've been real great these past few years." Willow shook her head sadly. "I'll miss you too Arch but the guys who run that candy shop down in the muggle district gave me a great offer and I want to spend some time in the muggle world for a change. It's just for a year though, and then I'll be back like I was never gone."

"I'll miss you kid."

"Me too Archy. Me too."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The rest of the day was fairly normal. Business was was a bit slow but nothing too boring. A couple of kids from Ilvermoney (American Wizarding school) who were on the school quidditch team came by to pick the uniforms they had ordered about a weak ago. A few guys from the pennsilvania Quidditch team came to buy some equipment as well. All in all, a fairly normal day. as far as Willow was concerned, the only thing interesting about today had been when one of the fanged frisbees got loose.

Finally the shop was closed, cleaned up, and locked up till come tomorrow. After that Willow stopped the Black cat for pumpkin juice and a quick chat with Holly. Then she went home for a few hours. Once Willow got home her disguise faded and she was thirteen again. Willow turned on the news and flopped on the couch. never again would she even dream of taking a double shift for archy.

Once she had taken a quick nap, eaten, and disguised herself once more, Willow headed across the street. It was Friday and every Friday she babysat the Bennet siblings. Willow gave a small chuckle. Once upon a time she would have scared the hell out of little kids like Jamie and Sophie but after four years she was a lot more down to earth than she had been all those years ago. Willow blamed it on the peace. Most all her life there had been a war going on and Willow had been a soldier. She still was really. she still carried knives in her belt and punched people if they snuck up on her. But now life no longer revolved around War. She could finaly rest, if only just a bit.

The Bennet siblings were such nice kids. It helped that they where her window to the spirit world. Ever since what Jamie called 'The pitch incident', Jamie went on and on about the goings on of the spirit world that he heard from his friend, Jack Frost. Willow had yet to meet the winter spirit, but she thought he seemed nice enough. Willow was pretty sure she was a spirit herself, though she wasn't sure why she wasn't invisible as was the norm for these immortal beings. Once more she didn't have a purpose. According to Jamie all spirits had a purpose. When the moon revived her it had just told her to do with her fate what she wished. It was strange to say the least.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

What Willow loved the most about the Bennet kids was that they were so kind and well behaved. They never fought, never broke the rules or anything like that. Which was why Willow could trust the two to behave long enough to take them on small outings whenever she babysat them. Which was why Willow was sitting contentedly in the park right now. Jamie was having a snowball fight with his friends, and Sophie was sitting on the bench braiding Willows hair. For a five year old Sophie was very good with hair.

"All done." Sophie anounced proudly, handing the older girl a hand mirror. Willow smiled as she took in the delacate braid at the side of her head. It was perfect and she told the little just that. Just then a teenage boy with white hair and a noticable lack of shoes walked up to them. Willow's eyes widened. This must be Jack Frost.

"Jack! I braided Willow's hair!" The boy chuckled and ruffled her hair. Willow stood and held her hand out. " Ah, you must be Jack. Jamie and Sophie talk about you all the time." Jack looked shocked. "You can see me?" Willow just rolled her eyes. "Look genius, if I couldn't see I doubt I'd be talking to you."

Jack frowned. "But Adults aren't supposed to see me." Willow shrugged. "When Jamie asked me if I believed his stories I gave him my word as a soldier that I did and a soldier never breaks her word." Jack raised a brow. "Okay...?"

Willow checked the time on her phone and sighed. "Jamie! Come on it's time to get home and make dinner!" Jamie ran over and grinned at the winter spirit who gave a cheerful wave back. As they made the walk back home Jack and Jamie chatted happily. Once they got home however, Willow had to break them up so Jamie could help with dinner.

"She always has us help cook." Jamie explained to the winter spirit as he peeled potatoes. "And after dinner, She tells us stories from this little book called 'Tales of beedle the bard. My favorite story is The Wizard and the hopping pot."

" I like the fountain of fair fortune." Sophie jumped in. Willow laughed from where she stood stirring some kind of soup on the stove. "Well I'm glad to here it because tonight you'll be hearing the very last story from the book." Jamie gasped. " What!? no more stories?!" Willow rolled her eyes. "Chill kiddo, I'll still tell you stories. This is just the end of the book is what I'm telling you."

"Ooh! Willow can you do your trick! I want Jack to see it! Please?" Willow frowned. "I dunno Soph. My trick is supposed to stay a secret remember?" Jack smiled from his spot at the table. "You can show me. I promise I won't tell."

Willow sighed and switched the stove off before turning to face him. Her expression was dead serious. " You tell anyone, I will hunt you down and skin you alive. Got it? Good." Willow closed her eyes and Her hair turned a deep midnight blue. When she opened her eyes they were red instead of their normal olive green.

"Wow." Was all jack could say. Willow smirked. It was refreshing to have someone magical look so shocked at her talent.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Amy never gets home until the next morning so it fell upon Willow to tuck the two in for the night. It was because of this that she read to then before bed to calm them. Of course, the calming draught she slips into their milk usually helps as well.

"Tonight," Willow began in a low tone, two kids and a winter spirit sitting before her, waiting for the story. "I am going to read to you my favorite story by far. Some even believe the story to be true. I present... The Tale of Three Brothers."

Willow opened a small, leather bound book and began to read in a solem voice.

"Once there were three brothers, walking down a winding road at twilight..."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_))_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **Well, I hope you liked the turnout of this chapter. It took forever to write.**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_**


	3. revelations

It was the monthly guardian meeting. Well, they called it a meeting. Really it was just a get together. However today Tooth had a rather serious topic she wanted to discuss with the others.

"It happened about five years ago. I had been in disguise as a human to do a survey in Burgess on what children prefer to get under their pillow when they lose a tooth. It was night time and I was walking passed the grave yard when I ran into a young girl who looked homeless. We talked and I offered to take her someplace safe when she froze, like she didn't want to. And then she pointed this stick at me and apologized for some reason. Then she aimed her stick at my head and cried 'forget' in latin."

"Bloody hell!" Bunny cried. North looked worried. "Must be rogue spirit. I have not heard of such power in humans."

"She was probably a witch." Jack said casually causing the older guardians to look at him in shock.  
"A what!?" Sandy signed looking confused.

Jack snorted. "You guys seriously don't know about witches and wizards? Have you been living under a rock the last few centuries?" The four oldest guardians looked at each other in confusion.

"Jack," Tooth said to the spirit of winter slowly. "What does this have to do with what happened to me." Jack sat atop his staff casually, enjoying knowing something his older, wiser (so they said) friend didn't.

"Well, the girl you ran into was a witch. She probably wasn't homeless like you though. You said you met at the graveyard right? She was probably doing a project for school. The projects at Ivermoney are kinda weird. Anyways, I bet she thought you were a muggle so she erased your memory."

Bunny frowned. "What the bloody hell is a muggle?"

"Non magical person. some people call them No-Maj's." North looked thoughtful. "Jack, how many of these Witches and Wizards are there?" Jack shrugged. "Can't say for sure. A lot though. There are tons of magical communities all over the world. There's even a community in Burgess. Jamie's babysitter is a witch."

That sure got their attention. Jack laughed at their startled and worried looks. "Relax guys. Willow Roots is cool. She'd never hurt Jamie or Sophie for that matter. She's kinda creepy though. She carries around knives and stuff in her belt. Must be a habit from the war."

"What war?" Bunny demanded.

"There was a war about two years ago against this evil wizard named Voldemort. The good guys won, but a lot of lives were lost. Willow must have fought in it. The way she acts when the kids aren't looking you'd think she was about to be attacked!"

Tooth looked worried. "How old is she?"

Jack shrugged. "She looks around twenty but there's no way to be sure. She's a metamorph."

"Whats a metamorph?" Signed Sandy.

"A person who can change their appearance at will. It's a super rare ability."

"Willow Roots, Willow Roots." Tooth mumbled. "I don't recall that name from any of the arcives. There is a Cody Roots, but he's dead, And in Canada a six year old named Willow Rodregaz. That doesn't help though."

"Willow Roots is probably a fake name." Jack said wisely. "During the war a lot of people went into hiding. Or maybe Willow has a different legal last name but she gave herself a new one for sentimental purposes."

"Could be." North mused. "Say. how long has this Willow lived in Burgess?"

Jack shrugged. "Not sure. I only just met her the other day. Like I said, she's pretty cool. Best. Storyteller. Ever."

"Jack." North said seriously. "There is something off about this girl. Keep and eye on her. See what you can find out."

Better said than done. What none of them knew was that Willow was a Warrior, born and raised. She was stone-cold and ruthless in battle. During the war she had gained a kill-count of over thirty death eaters where most had only killed one or two out of self defence. Her stealth could trick the ears of E. Aster Bunnymund himself. She was skilled in wandless magic. Dementors fled from the force of her power. Willow ran faster than any human should be able to and for longer as well.

And With her little brother dead, there was no one to trigger the gentle being under the armor. She would fight tooth and nail and grinned hopefully at the prospect of death. The death of her little brother marked the death of the last and only family member she held dear in her heart. Without that familal love inside her, she had no reason to show any mercy.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 _"Hello, It's me again. A whole lot's changed, since I left and,_

 _I dunno I guess I just felt like 'checkin in._

It was that time of year again. Hot, humid Mid-June and every one was either at the pool or indoors. No Willow though. Today was the marking of the only thing she ever celebrated. Strumming gently on her old black guitar, Willow gazed at the grave in front of her. Who'd a thunk that Cody had been born in America too.

 _"suprise! You let it ring._

 _Well It's your turn,_

 _To leave me hangin. I don't care I know you love it when you see me call._

Of all the gifts her aunt had ever given her, This sleek black guitar with a saphire pheonix painted on it had always been her favorite. Strange how one could shower another with gifts and not come off as any nicer. Willow blamed it on the fact that she had rarely ever seen her aunt. Funny how her family had a habit of either dying or not caring when it came to her.

 _"I wonder who your lovin now?_

 _I'm guessin we won't work this out._

Despite her love for music Willow only ever sang and strummed once a year. Any other day playing just seemed wrong. No one else know she could sing. Or where she went every Year on the Twentieth of June. From what she heard Kirke called it her dark day just as he did with Luke. Her friend Lorelai Gilmore who worked at the Independence inn had asked her about it once but hadn't pushed it when she said she didn't want to talk about it.

" _you know what they say, can't have it till you want it back._

 _I'm way passed that believe me._

Willow wished Cody where here. Then maybe she she wouldn't have to worry about faking smiles and making up laughs as she blurred through life. Maybe that was why she and the owner of Luke's diner, Luke, got along so well. They both had a tendancy to shut people out. Luke was more open though. He still made friend and family. Friends, Willow had. She was on decent terms with most everyone in Burgess. Family...Willow wasn't willing to take the risk that came from opening up that much came with.

" _If you could be in my life like you been on my mind,_

 _It'd be so easy._

Her interveiw with the owners of the candy shop had gone terribly. The two had seemed to sense that she wasn't a big fan of the job requirments, such as acting super perky so as not to scare the kids that came so often. Luckily, Sukie, The chef of the independence inn knew that Willow was a decent cook who loved to take risks and hired her as an apprentice. Luckily cooking at an inn did not require you to act happy on the days that you were not.

 _Hello, It's me again_

 _It's three days now and you've been in my dreams._

 _And I dunno I guess you just been on my mind._

 _I dunno I guess I think about you all the time._

It was easier to Work with Lorelai and Sukie because they knew her secret, as did Lorelai's daughter, Rory as well as Michel, the grumpy concierge whom Willow got along quite nicely with seeing as they were both quite negative. In a way, Willow's secret was somewhat common knowlege in the Little town-within-a-town that was Stars Hollow. However Willow was thankful to know that the knowlege didn't reach beyond that. If anyone from Europe got word that she was alive...

 _I wonder if she's much like me._

 _I wonder if she's watchin me._

In a way, Stars Hollow was more of a home to her than the Outer city of Burgess. It was quiet and interesting and...Willow cut off her thoughts. She hated that fact that she was so attached to that place. She hated that Rory knew her so well that she could see past her well guarded emotions, like an older sister. She hated that Lorelai was the one she ran to on the holidays when the bright green and red lights screamed echoes of war. She hated that she was getting attached.

 _You know what they say,_

 _you can't have till you wan't it back._

 _I'm way past that,_

 _believe me._

In a way, Willow was glad that she had a place that felt like home. Until she reminded herself that family was bad. At least she was aging again. After a strange process of her de-aging to the physical age of ten, Willow seemed to be back on track in terms of aging. She was shorter though. That ticked her off a bit. Michel had found it funny when she told them. She had then socked him in the arm, reminding him just how dangerous little girls could be. That had been a year ago.

 _if you could be in my life like you been on my mind,_

 _It'd be so easy._

 _You know they say,_

 _they say that you'd be happier, better off without me._

Not everyone liked her though. Taylor Doose, Owner of Doose's market and town selectman, thought her to be a reckless punk. It was Taylor's opinion that she was bad news, just as many thought Luke's nephew, Jesse to be. Though to be fair they were kind of right about Jesse. However, it became apearent very quickly that Willow's leather jackets, knives, spiky hair and Smart Mouth were just shields for the lost girl underneath. Taylor was still pretty stubborn on the matter though. But hey, it was Taylor. What you gunna do?

 _I'm sure it's hard to see me._

 _I'm sure you don't believe a word._

 _Cause you've heard it all before!_

 _And we're so far from where we were!_

Despite her liking to Stars Hollow Willow was still a soldier at heart. She still kept her belt and her knives at her waist. She still had a habit of pointing said knives at people who supprised her. She still worked herself to the bone in self-taught hardcore training after work out of habit. And she still refused to cry about the daily nightmares and flashbacks of the war. She knew she had something called PTSD. And she knew she should probably tell someone. But trust was not something Willow believed in these days.

 _Goodbye. I let ya go._

 _I'll be back to life, livin solo._

 _cause you know i need a few years on my own._

In the end. Willow was alone. Because that was how it should be. Safe and alone where no one could hurt her. And where she could keep on pretending like she doesn't care anymore.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **Tada! I hope you guys like this because I spent forever on it.**

 **Also, PM me If you caught the huge easter egg/crossover I snuck in there. Those who do will probably be shocked that a thirteen year old like me would even know about an old (not telling) like that but I'll have you know that i grow up on (Still not telling) And I continues be one of my favorite (Nuh uh) ever.**

 **See You on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


	4. Ghosts of war

When Jack was assigned to tailing Willow, he assumed it would be a piece of cake. He was sadly mistaken. While Jack was invisible to Willow's co-workers, it slipped his mind that to the blue haired girl, he was in clear sight.

"Why are you following me?"

Jack nearly fell off the window in the the lobby of the Independence inn in supprise. Willow snorted and turned back to her clipboard. She frowned and looked up. "Hey, Michel?" The frenchmen turned looked up from the computer. "Yes?"

"Aren't the guests from New York supposed to wait in the lobby for a guide before they head to the trails?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause there they go."

Michel sighed and got up to redirect the impatient guests. Willow smirked and walked up to the counter where Loralai was talking on the phone.

"-Sure she's coming on Saturday. Uh huh. Yep, definatly Saturday. Okay by mom." Loralai hang up and gave an exagerated sigh of relief. "Emily again?" Willow asked as she stole a mint from a jar on the counter. Loralai nodded and swatted Willow's hands away from the mint jar. "yes and stop it!"

"Stop what?" Willow asked innocently. "Anyways before we go into anything else just thought you should know that I'm being followed by an invisible stalker today."

"Hey!" Jack shouted indignantly. "I'm _not_ a stalker!"

"Then why have you been following me all day?" Willow shot back. "And make it quick. If your excuse is too long I'll just have to poke through your memories myself."

Jack gaped. "You can do that?" Despite knowing more than the older guardians about magic, his knowlege was still pretty limited. He had know idea what the more powerful witches and wizards were capable of.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Yes. well spotted genius. One thing your gonna have to learn is that I don't make empty threats, Frost." Loralai frowned. "Wait, when you said that kid you watch is best friends with Jack Frost you mean't it. you weren't just having weird dreams?"

"Nope." Willow sang

Loralai looked up and blinked a few times before waving cheerfully at the frost spirit. "Hey there Mr. stalker!"

"I am NOT a stalker!" Loralai laughed. "But Willow said you were. She said you following her. By defenition my friend, that makes you a stalker."

Jack gave a long sigh before looking at the Woman strangely. "How come you can see me?" Loralai shrugged. "Willow said you were real. Willow doesn't kid like that. If Willow want's to be be funny, she'll throw a knife at the wall next to you and laugh at your look of fear. "

"It's true." Willow admitted casually, her spiky hair turning red as she gave a jack a fanged grin that would forever haunt his nightmares. However before Jack could leave and hide in tree somewhere out of the country he felt a sort of faint tingle at the back of his mind. Memories of his meeting with the guardians sped through his mind. Willow's grin turned into a look of fury.

"Oh, dear." Michel grabbed Loralai and the two ran off to the kitchens where they were less likely to meet an early death.

Papers fluttered and Willow's hands twitched to her knives. "YOUR HERE TO SPY ON ME!?" Jack stumbled back in shock of her anger. "L-listen I-"

"NO! YOU DON"T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING! I JUST SAW ALL YOUR MEMORIES OF IT! YOUR HERE TO SPY ON ME BECAUSE BIG GUY IN A SUIT DOESN'T TRUST ME! WELL NEWS FLASH, WHO I AM AND WHAT I DO ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSSINESS!"

Willow's voice was louder and a clap of lightning with the fury of thunder. Her eye's were blazing. The lobby was deserted. The employees who had known her for years had cleared the room to prevent casualties. Anyone less than 5 blocks from the inn could hear her enraged scream.

Beginning to see Willow as a threat to his health, Jack shot a blast of ice at her. Willow whipped out her wand and deflected it. Her eyes dilated. Jack Frost was now a threat. This had become a battle. This was what she had been trained to do.

"Sectomsemstra!" Jack was barely able to dodge. He fired again Willow shot back. The two continued like this until Willow ducked behind a table, reached into her bag, and pulled out a glock. Jack froze (no pun intended) And eyed the weapon warily. He tried to step back.

Willow clicked off the safety. Jack paused again, not sure how to continue. He was saved when Willow began to speak in a low voice.

" You came here to learn my secrets, to determine whether I am your friend or a foe. to make me an alley or an enemy. I am neither. You will not learn my secrets. Nor will you ever, _ever_ try to take them by force. I do not owe you anything. Nor to anyone else. However, you need something to keep you from returning. I will grant you one question."

Jack looked into her eyes. There was nothing. No sadness or regret. Just anger, and pain."What made you so callus?"

Willow looked him straight in the eye, her hold on the gun not wavering for even a second.

"Once upon a time I was a naive little girl who wore her heart on her sleeve. One day someone crushed it."

Willow straightened up and lowered the gun slowly, ready to bring it back up at any second.

"Leave. Don't come back again."

It was not Willow who spoke but Loralai. She was standing in the hall, Sookie and Michel just behind her. All three of them had looks of anger, though Loralai looked more grim.

Jack gave a single nod and jumped out the window.

Willow just stood and stared.

she wasn't sure how many more reminders of her past she could take.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Loralai hated seeing willow like this. The girl in question was sitting across from her at Luke's diner. She was in her natural form of thirteen. her hair was plain brown and in soft waves down her back. Loralai remembered Willow saying once that her natural color was brown.

As adorable as Willow's natural form was, it was a bad sign. It was a sign that Willow was too upset to even keep up her facade of a young woman in her twenties who would rip your throat out if you got too close.

Thankfully, Loralai knew the cure. At times like this, all Willow usually wanted was to be a normal girl. no disguises or training or talk of war. On days like these she just liked to curl up and watch a movie or let Rory tutor her or... And then Loralai had a stroke of genuis.

"Hey,kid." Willow looked up from her plate. "How would you like to join me for dinner at my parent's house tonight?" Willow hesitated. Loralai cursed herself for having told her so many stories about how terrible her parent's were.

Finally Willow gave in.

"Alright, I suppose."

Loralai grinned. "Great. Let me make a quick call." "Loralai stepped outside and pulled out her phone. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes Loralai, what is it?" Loralai looked into the diner at Willow who's hair was beginning to turn a grey. Yikes! She'd better hurry before it turns white! Then the real trouble starts.

"Hey, um I just wanted to let you know, A friend of mine is going on a business trip for a few months and she's having me watch her niece meanwhile. It's very last minute and, uh, I was just wondering if it was okay if she joined us for our Friday night dinners. Uh, Just until her aunt get's back that is. Heh, after that it'd kinda be considered kidnapping you know. Or, until I can find somebody to watch her on Fridays."

On the other end, Emily was mildly supprised that Loralai actually thought to call ahead of time to let her know.

"Yes, of course she can come. By the way how old is she? I need the details so I can prepare."

Loralai looked back at Willow who was Looking a bit better as Luke had taken a break to cheer her up with a cup of mint tea and a some sort of story that looked to be pretty funny. Bless him.

"Ah, she's about thirteen, her name is Willow, she loves mint tea and European food. She also hates anything with sugar that isn't so sour it will destroy your taste buds, just a warning."

"You seem to know an awful lot about her." Loralai smiled.

"Her aunt is a busy woman. She travels a lot. So Willow usually hangs with me and Rory. And before you say anything about not having heard about this mom, Willow and her aunt don't even live in stars hollow, they live Burgess, and they've only lived there a few months now."

There was a pause.

"Alright." And Emily hung up.

Loralai walked back into the diner

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"I don't know about this."

Willow and Loralai were standing in front of the Gilmore mansion. Willow was wearing a blue and silver dress she'd conjured (Thank god for magic) and was messing with the crop-top leather jacket she wore over it.

"It'll be fine. Just, don't act like me and my parents will love you." Willow snorted and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, please! I could care less what they think of me! I just can't believe I'm wearing a _dress_!" Willow eyed the fabric in distaste. Loralai rolled her eyes. god bless the poor souls who had to put up with her back in Europe. That girl had fire in her heart and ice coating her soul!

"You put it on because I told you it was a formal event and my mother would have a fit if you showed up in jeans and that belt of death like you usually do."

Willow sighed and crossed her arms. At least she still got to wear her jacket. Half the spells on it she had done herself and it held all her backup knives as well a gun. She wasn't sure what model it was but it had fast firing and an infinite bullet charm on it. It had taken quite a bit of practice to get used to such a powerful weapon but she had mastered it well enough. Besides, she rarely used it. The muggle weapon was really only meant for if she couldn't reach her wand and didn't want to use her wandless magic (using it tended to result in quite a headache).

All the same, willow felt safest when she knew her weapons were close to her. And her sugar quills. Thank god the Endless Charm her aunt had put on it had never worn off because she loved her sugar quills! It was hard to find Sour Sugar Quills these days too. There weren't many magic candy stores in America. only one or two in each state. Willow was eternally grateful that there was one in Times End.

As Loralai rang the bell Willow pulled a lemon Quill out of her pocket and sucked on it smugly. It was funny seeing Loralai frantically signal to put it away only for her to shake her head as the door opened to reveal Emily Gilmore and an olive skinned maid. Emily greated Loralai politely before turning to Willow with a bright smile. Willow put her sugar quill back in it's wrapper and smiled.

"Ah, you must be miss Willow! I'm Emily." The tone Emily used was akin to that of an adult speaking to a young child. This caused Willow to arch a single brow skeptically.

"No need to take that tone with me Mrs. Gilmore. I'm just as intelligent as you." Emily took a slight step back, looking a tad shocked but laughed nonetheless.

"Oh my. Your a clever one I see. I'm terribly sorry. And please, call me Emily." Willow gave a small smirk of her own and nodded. She hesitated for a moment before letting her accent, aquired from years of living in Great Britain slip through.

"It's quite alright Emily, You're not the first to think they need to treat me diffently." Emily gave another chuckle as she led the pair into the parlor. Once they were seated Emily went over to the drink cart and began to prepare refreshments. After a moment she handed Willow a steaming cup of tea and Loralai a martini.

"Loralai tells me your fond of mint tea. Emily said as she sat down on the couch opposite of them. Willow nodded politely and took a small sip, grinning at the strong taste of mint that would have most keeling over. "mmm. Loralai told you right." Willow closed her eyes as the Smell of mint took her to time long buried in her past.

( _Flashback)_

 _She was sitting in the astronamy tower watching calmly as the sun began to set. In her lap lay a telescope and a roll of parchment. It was her first year at Hogwarts and since she was a third year she was doing an astronamy asignment. most students foolishly thought the best option at charting tonight's planets would be to camp out on the grounds._

 _Willow rolled her eyes at the thought. honestly, the school had an Astronamy tower for a reason. At least she had the place to herself. She found most people to be quite stupid and their company to be a waste of her time._

 _"I thought I might find you here. It would seem I was right,"_

 _Willow needn't look to recognize the regal voice drifting from behind. "Hello Helena."_

 _The Gray Lady nodded calmly and perched herself next the queer 11 year old. "Willow."_

 _Willow smiled slightly at the greeting from her undead friend. "I come bearing news." Willow raised a brow,_

 _"Oh?"_

 _Helena placed a hand on Willows shoulder. She smiled a bit when the girl did not flinch at her icy touch. "The ghost council would like for you to serve as the very first human member."_

 _Willow looked supprised. It made sense though. Willow was friends with all the ghosts. they were far more intellegent than the living and as such made for fairly good company. Even Peeves respected her to a point that he didn't cause her any trouble. Of course they would want her on their council._

 _Willow grinned. "Tell the elders I accept." Helena laughed. "I'll pass on the message. for now, I brought this"_

 _Helena waved her hand and summoned a tray of tea and scones. Helena was what they call a phantom. She was able to use magic and eat as the living could. However, she could also drift through walls as ghosts do as well as maintain that icy undead touch. Though she could be as solid as any human when she wanted to._

 _Willow lifted a cup to her lips and sighed peacefully. "Ah, mint tea. My favorite." Helena laughed as she helped herself to a cup of her own. "So you've told me."_

 _The two friends sat together in peace. One of flesh and the other of death, both gazing at the setting sun._

 _For now at least, all was well._

 _(Flashback)_

Willow shook herself from the memory as a tall man with graying hair entered the room. This must be Richerd Gilmore. Willow remained silent as Emily introduced her, giving only a small nod as she sipped her tea. The maid from earlier came and anounced dinnertime.

As they ate Emily, Richerd and Loralai all made small talk to fill the silence. Willow said nothing. Her thoughts drifted to her school years. she remembered how the exams were often canceled, much to her constant annoyance. She remembered her old podcasts and videos. those had been fairly enjoyable. After her death and renewal she had watched her last few videos and had been touched to find the comment boards filled with RIP Shadowlark's and You'll be missed's from her fans and followers.

Willow recalled the battle of hogwarts. After her death she had mde a device that would tell her when the war started so she would be ready. She remembered the rush of adrenaline that had pulsed through her veins when that alarm had gone off. she had donned her weapons belt once more and apperated faster than you could blink.

To this day Willow wasn't sure how she had known where the battle would take place. She just...knew. She'd landed just outside the grounds of her old school She'd run past the gates and across the grounds. She had watched as the first spells were fired before pulling out her wand in one hand and a dagger in the other and running into the fray.

Red and flashes would fill her vision for days to come. The blood that had stained her hands had been the last thing on her mind as horror filled screams pierced the air. deafening bangs and the white-hot pain of an acromantula bite to the arm. The crack of bones that didn't stop her from lunging at death eaters though it almost did. Death. More death. The snake-like face of the leader of her enemies. The looks of horror as she slowly drove her knife through the chest of the killer of her brother. The killer of her.

How fitting that the victim become the murderer.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Willow's thoughts remained on the war as she drove home on her motorcycle. She recalled once more the taint of blood on her hands and the gleam of red on her daggers. The ache of broken bones and the sear of poison. She could have hidden the scars of battle easily, yet they remained etched into her skin and her heart.

As she entered Burgess she knew she needed to cool off. speeding through the streets she rode until she got to the forest. She grabbed her broom from her pocket and flew.

Dodging trees and slamming through branches. A scream of anger tore from her throat. What was she doing here, alive and well. She leapt off of her broom and landed with a thud onto the Burgess lake. She needn't worry about breaking the ice that coated it. the thing was frozen solid year-round.

With a growl she pulled out her gun and fire at the waterfall at the edge of the lake.

* **BANG*** A shower of ice that both fueled and satasfied Willows anger as she morphed into the thirteen year old she had died as, Her features sharpening and muscles hardening.

Saphire spikes and red eyes. leather jacket and enchanted belt. Broken heart and ruthless soul.

 ***BANG*** More ice and an enraged growl.

 ***BANG*** There wasn't much left of the waterfall now.

 ***BANG*** Someone was coming. Let them come. she didn't care.

 ***BANG*** They were here she knew. they were watching. Maybe she would slit another throat tonight.

 ***BANG*** "My, what a temper you have."

Willow sheathed her gun and pulled out her knife. In front of her was a tall man clad in black with golden eyes. He seemed almost amused by the dagger pointed him. Willow lowered her knife. This man was clearly not human. A phantom or a spirit perhaps.

The man proved her theory by slinking into the shadows and reapeared sitting casually on a boulder a few feet away.

"I must say your a curious thing. You've seen war yet you don't fear it. Nor do you waste time fearing that you are evil when you've killed. You don't care what others think of you. A girl who's seen as much as you ought to have a few frights yet you fear nothing. Care to explain?"

Willow pondered the stranger before her. he didn't seem to much of a threat. She may as well humor him.

"If you must know, I don't see the point in fear. Does being afraid make the war go away? Is there really such a thing as good and evil? I'll admit I've had my share of horror and nightmares but they don't scare me because there's no point in being scared in the first place."

The man looked mildly supprised. "You're quite strange you know. I came here to feed off the fear of an ex-soldier only to find the soldier has no fear. How supprising."

Willow laughed. "I've been told I'm queer a time or two. I suppose that happens when your friends are ghosts. I'm Willow though I'll wager you knew that."

The man smiled. "Pitch Black. King of shadows."

Willow raised a brow. "Your awfully full of yourself aren't you?"

Pitch chuckled. "Why yes, I suppose I am.

Willow rolled her eyes while sheathing her dagger. She checked her phone. It was getting late. She grabbed the broom and pulled up off the ground. She turned to the man. "Well Pitch Black, Royal wannabe, I hope we meet again."

Pitch laughed. "And I you, Miss moors."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **Well here you go! Another chapter.**

 **I hope you like this interesting new twist.**

 **How do you suppose this will turn out hmm?**

 **Please reveiw and, as always,**

 **I'll see you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


	5. Evil?

"Willow?"

It was Friday. A rather nice nice Friday if you asked Willow. Rain was falling gently, filling the world with it's fresh, calming scent. The Orange of Autumn leaves fluttering to the ground. A crisp Fall breeze swept through the open window. All in all, a very nice day.

"Yes Jamie?"

Said boy took a deep breath. He been acting strange as of late. From the moment she had arrived he had seemed to be almost, afraid, of Willow's presence. Willow knew this must have been caused by whatever story Jack told him about his encounter with her at the inn.

"Are-are you evil?"

Well that was an interesting question! Willow pondered the question for several moments before answering."

"What is evil?"

Jamie looked startled at the calm answer.

"Wh-what?"

Willow set down the book she had been reading and looked Jamie strait in the eye.

"What makes someone truly evil?"

Jamie stared at his babysitter in confusion. He pondered the question.

"Um, well... Evil is, ah, hurting people?"

Willow paused. It would seem as though the time had come to teach Jamie the knowledge she had come to learn during the war.

"Jamie, Despite what many think. Life is far more complex than that. It's, rather difficult to explain. So I'll tell you a story instead. Do you know where I lived before I moved to Burgess?"

The 11 year old nodded slowly.

"Great Britain right? In Europe?"

willow nodded.

"Now, I was born to a very secretive race of people. We're spread all over the world but no one knows of our existence save a select few. We are a very old fashioned race as well. you might catch those of us in Europe wearing robes"

"Like a wizard?"

"Hmm, something like that yes. Now,our people are born with special skills. A few are like me and can change themselves. We all can do strange things. When we turn eleven we are sent to special schools seperate from muggles, or no-maj's which is what we call people from outside of our race."

Jamie frowned.

"What does this have to do with good and evil?"

Willow gave Jamie a thin smile. Her face was young but her eyes shone with age as she recalled her past.

"A few years ago there was a man who wanted to rule over our race. He killed many people and caused a long and bloody war. A war adults and children alike fought in. This includes myself and my little brother, Cody."

Willow looked at Jamie sadly.

"Cody and I weren't related by blood nor law. He was but Eleven years old. He and I met by chance during the year that marked the beginning of the war. As with all wars, there are many battles. Cody and I fought in one of these battles. During this fight My comrades and I faced the Followers of the man who caused the war. They went by the title of Death Eaters. I will not lie to you. It was during this battle that I took my first lives."

Jamie looked both shocked and horrified.

"B-But Jack says that you should never kill people because killing is something only the bad guys will do!"

Willow shook her head. A mirthless chuckle escaped her lips. What was that idiot frost boy teaching these children? He clearly knew nothing of war.

" Jack has yet to fight in a war, Jamie. Hundred fought in that war and not a single person who lived did so without taking a life. Tell me Jamie, now that I have told you this, who do you suppose is the villian of this story."

Jamie's eyes widened as though it where obvious.

" The guy who started the war! He wanted to take over your people!"

"Hmm, well, how about this: That man went by the name Tome Riddle. He was an orphan whose father had abandoned his mother. He was not raised to know love, or kindness. Had he been taught to see the light in the world he might have been a great men. Instead his quest for power became his undoing. So tell me again Jamie, Who was the Villian?"

This time Jamie hesitated. Uncertancy shone in his eyes as he tried to find and answer. Willow pulled out her favorite dagger, the one she had killed Bellatrix with and stared at it in silence. She pondered her own innocence. She wondered if she had forgotten how to love as well. It seemed that with each passing day her memories of the warmth caused by family faded a little more.

"You see Jamie,Should you find yourself in doubt of another, you must first ponder the history. Coming back to your first question Jamie, Am I evil? I have killed 37 of human blood. To this day I do not mourn the lives I have taken. I loved my so much that his death crushed my will to love."

Willow stood and peered out the window.

"Your mother is back. I'll see you next week."

Before she left, Willow left her question for Jamie to ponder.

'Am I evil?'

Jamie didn't think so.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

When Willow got home she slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

This past few weeks had been draining. All this stress and restlessness. Willow wasn't sure how much more she could take.

A loud rustle caught her attention.

sitting perched on the window sill was a barn owl with a letter in it's beak and another with a package. Willow took her mail and fed the owls a few treats she had on hand before inspecting the letter.

It was thick and yellowed. Must be from Europe, she decided. She couldn't imagine why hadn't been in contact with anyone from her former home in years.

Willow stared at the letter for was felt like ages before giving in and opening it.

 _Dear Ms Roots,_

 _It has come to our attention that due to the retirment of several teachers in our school (Salem academy of magic) we are now in need of a new AVID (Advancment Via Indevidual Determination) Teacher. This position requires for the applicant to be skilled in all magical core classes (Potions, DADA, Charms, Transifiguration and Herbology) as well as the majority of non-magical studies (Math Science LA ect.)and various languages. You posses these qualities._

 _Further more, due to the recomendation from former AVID teacher Holly E. Halloway You have been aproved for this position._

 _Should you accept this position please keep in mind that the job requires particapation in field trips and exchange programs._

 _You have until August 27th to send your response. At that time the position will be too late to accept._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Nyx S. Night_

 _Vice principle of_

 _Salem academy of magic_

Huh.

Well, it wasn't from Europe.

Willow grinned.

This was exactly what she needed. An escape! She checked the calender. It was the 25th. She had two days to answer. Well, no time like the present.

 _Dear SA_

 _I am pleased to accept your offer..._

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **WEll, yet another chapter for you wonderfull readers! I Just thought you should know that AVID is a real program. One that I am proud to say that I am in. For those who don't know, AVID, in short is a special program for students who are willing to go above and beyond to get into college. I've been in AVID since sixth grade and I love it!**

 **Please review and, as always,**

 **I'll see you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


	6. power of fate

"Salem?"

to say Loralai was shocked was an understatement. The last thing she and sookie wanted was for willow to leave. However they knew this day would have come eventuly. Willow had seperated herself from the society of her kind for far to long. As much as Loralai wanted to keep her here, she knew Willow needed to face her past.

"Yeah. I know, it's really far, but I promise I'll visit. Oh, and Amy is holding a goodbye party net week if you and a few friends want to come."

"Of course we'll come."

Loralai almost pulled Willow into a hug but backed off at the younger's flinch. instead she settled for a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Gonna miss you Willow. We all will."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Salem huh? That's great kid! I'm sorry you won't be comin back to my shop next year, But I'm real proud. Always new you deserved better than an old sports shop. Your somethin special you are."

Willow laughed and punched the old mans shoulder lightly and smirked.

"Thanks Arch. I knew you'd get it. I'll write when I can, promise. And don't worry. I'll probably resign within a year anyways. Couldn't stand kids when I was one of em. Don't know how I'll stand em as an adult."

"then why'd you sign up?"

Willow paused. She wasn't sure, at least, not till now.

"every five years Salem has an exchange program with Hogwarts, my old school. Do you remember that one night, back when you first hired me?"

"I do. What's up kid?"

"Do you remember, when I told you about the battle, how, everyone thinks I died in the ministry from a bad curse like my brother did?"

"Sure do kid."

"I figured, if I took the job, I'd have a reason to back. Maybe even mend a few ties."

Archy said nothing for a long while. The two stood on silence for several minutes before he spoke with a heavy sigh.

"You know kid, you've got to be the strongest person I've ever met, an that's saying a lot given where I work. You've got a quick mind and a temper to match. You could move mountains and it wouldn't supprise me. but you never listen to your heart. I think you ought to go back but not as a teacher. You never did have the patience for that kind of thing. Now, curse breaking, auror? Definatly! Anything that's got a 90% chance you'll die makes you happy."

Willow laughed at that. The old man knew her pretty well, she'd give him that. She sobered at his serious expression though.

"You go ahead and do what you think you need to do kid. Just make sure you let your heart have a say in the matter.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Jack Jack you made it!"

Jack Frost laughed as he landed in the Bennet's front yard.

"Woah Kiddo! Made it for what?"

Jamie gasped.

"You don't know? C'mon C'mon!"

Jamie grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into the house.

In the living room was a small crowd of people. Among them Jack recognised the woman from the Dragonfly and a few store owners from Times End. The table was littered with snacks and a large blue and black cake sat in the center of it. This was clearly a party. But for what? It wasn't either of the kids birthdays. Nor did either of them know anyone from Times End. Witches and Wizards tended to keep to their own kind.

And then the answer became clear. The crowd thinned a bit, revealing Willow standing in the center wearing her usual leather jacket, only her spiky blue hair was now long with blue roses woven in it. Her eyes were a vivid red and a single saphire dangled from her left ear. Willow regarded Jack with icy calmness.

"Frost."

The entire room shifted to look at him. Many of them looked quite angry. A middle aged witch was fingering her wand longingly.

Fortunatly, Sophie cut the tension by leaping into Willows arms with a shriek.

"Willow! Mommy says your gonna go away!

Willow gives a small laugh and suddenly she was the Willow Jack had first met. Calm and cool, but with a slight edge that gave her warrior side away.

"That's right kiddo. I might have been born in Burgess, but I didn't grow up here. I grew up in Europe. That's Where I'm gonna go, after I take a bit of a mini trip."

Sophie looked confused.

"Mini trip?"

Willow grinned and sat down on the couch.

"Yep! I'm gonna visit all the state's of America, Starting on one side of the country and going across from there. To serve as a bit of a warm up before I go facing my ghosts and all that."

"Facing ghosts? You mean your gonna visit Helena?"

Willow laughed.

"If I get the chance I will definatly visit Helena."

Just then Mrs. Bennet entered the room with a large box.

"This"

Mrs. Bennet said as she set it on willow's lap

"Is from all of us for your trip."

"You didn't have to get me anything. The party was enough."

"We wanted to. Besides, your going to tell us stories, so it's even."

Willow gave a chuckle, her usual smirk in place as she unwrapped it.

It was a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of shin-lengthe boots with a knife holster on the side.

"We figured you'd like a little something to finish the rebel-on-the-go look you love so much." Sookie said happily.

Willow slid the gloves on and replaced her gray sneakers with the new boots.

"I love them!"

The rest of the party flew by in much the same fashion as any party would. Willow's friend ate and talked quietly while Willow chatted with Jamie and Sophie. Jack didn't get it. He was way better with kids than Willow. Heck, he was pretty sure he'd seen her purposefully scare a couple kids with a well placed glare once or twice! And yet Jamie and Sophie adored her! Once more, Jamie seemed to be pushing him away. More than once already he had been giving Jack strange looks and asking stupid questions like: Why did the guardian fight pitch? what was Pitch's job? Who was pitch before he was a spirit? Jack just knew it had something to do with Willow.

"A crossroads you say?"

Speaking of whom...

"Well, there was the lady with the violet eyes."

Jack's head swiveled towards the blue haired soldier. That got his attention!

"The who?"

"Well, you see Sophie, when I first came here, I got a bit lost and wound up near the cemetary. I ran into this woman with violet eyes. She offered to help but I turned her down. Who knows what would have happened if i accepted her offer. Maybe we would be close friends. Maybe nothing would have changed. I'll never know.

Jack's breath hitched.

It was her.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Willow stood leaning against her motorcycle accepting last minute hugs and engaging in nostalgic chatter. Finally, Jamie aproached her, his eyes glimmering with hesitence.

"Hey Willow?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Do, do you remember that story I told you. The one about Pitch and the guardians?"

"You bet I do kiddo."

"Do you think Pitch was bad?"

"...I think he was missing his sense of purpose and tried to find it in the wrong way."

"A-and the Guardians, do you think they did the right thing?"

Willow looked Jamie in the eye. Her red irises reflecting a sort of grim understanding.

"No. I think the guardians fight for the right things. But for the wrong reasons and in the wrong way."

There was a deafening pause before Willow straightened up and slung her backpack across her shoulders. A few more goodbyes were exchanged before at last, Willow started up her motorcycle and drove off.

Jamie watched as her figure faded and the dust settled in the harsh light of the streetlamps. He mulled over what Willow had told him. The more he thought, the clearer it became. Pitch was supposed to give nightmares. He was doing his job. He had just gone overboard was all. The guardians had been too hasty and a tad foolish. The more Jamie thought, the more he realised that the guardians didn't get how the real world works, that there was more to everything than what is seen.

Willow knew though. How was it that she knew more than thousand year old spirits? Was it because she had seen the world at it's worst and learned from it? Or was there more to the blue haired woman than she lead on?

Only one thing could be said for sure that night. Under those flickering streetlight, among the throng of family and friends,

Jamie stopped believing in the guardians.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

6 hours later

Beach city, Delmarva. A pretty small town, but not so small that everyone knew each other. It was said to be an odd town, so she'd blend in well enough. There was no wizarding branch in the town, A slight con, but one she could work around easily. It seamed peacefull enough. Maybe she'd stay here. She had never planned on actually going back to Great Britain anyways.

There was a beach. At the edge of it there was what the woman she'd asked called a temple. It was a very strange temple. The origins seemed to be something close to Hindu. She decided to set up her camp on the beach near the cliffs next to it.

The night sky views were nice here. Maybe she'd catch up on her astronamy while she was here.

As Willow lay against her motercycle listening to the crash of the waves and basking in the glow of the stars she couldn't help but think of Cody. He would have loved this. She was glad she'd decided not to send that acceptance letter. She needed to do this. The traveling. Maybe, if she went far enough, She'd find a way to let him go. Meditation might be a good start. She recalled with nostalga the meditation lessons her aunt had meshed between war training and meals.

Ah, training. She'd work on continuing those as well. When had the last time she'd split a tree under ten punches been? She was growing rusty. That would need to be fixed. And money. She didn't have any outside of her wizarding money. She should find a way to fix that as well. Maybe she could perform on the beach. She'd brought her guitar.

A shooting star raced across the sky.

Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow she would plan and take action.

Tonight, however, was a night for rest.

When Willow closed her eyes she didn't dream of the terrors of war or the death of her little brother.

she dreamed instead of mint tea and blue roses and an ocean full of stars.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **Tada! I know, It's been a while but I really poured my heart into this chapter so please accept it!**

 **Please reveiw and, as always,**

 **I'll see you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


	7. Winter days

One thing you get used to in beach city, is that there is no such thing as normal. Which was good because it was clear their newest resident was anything but. With blue spikes, a leather jacket, a belt full of ways to kill you and red eyes Willow was more than a little shocking. And yet none of the people who stopped to hear her play her guitar on the beach seemed to care. They had seen stranger things from the owners of the temple nearby.

 _"when the days are cold_

 _and the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see are all made of gold"_

To say Willow was popular in beach city was an understatement. Most everyone in town came to see her play. There was something captivating about her music. Whether it be the way her voice rang with emotion that sends shivers through the crowd or her mysterious past, everyone loved her. Outside of her music though, no one knew anything about a few odds and ends were known about her past. Nothing about before she arrived to Beach City at least. Renaldo, the town consperacy theorist, firmly believes she's another sentient rock with a hidden gem come to spy on them.

 _And who cares,_

 _if you disagree, you are not me_

 _Who made you king of anything!"_

One thing the whole town could be certain of was that getting on her bad side was a bad idea if you valued your life. She was strong and fast and smart. Her temper could be quick to snap if you pressed the wrong subjects. Renaldo had nearly lost his arm after trying to get her to confess to being an alien. She was intimidating to say the least. Willow had an air about her that suggested past of pain. Then again, it would makes sense if her claims of being a war veteran were to be believed. She was so young though, no more than fourteen one would have to guess. Yet her thin frame was covered in scars.

Never let it be said that Willow wasn't kind though. For all her jaded ways Willow seemed to love children, especially little boys. Every Friday she'd Tell stories to the children in the park from a worn old book. The tales of beetle the bard she called it. She'd even do magic tricks for kids to go with the story. Silly little things like making rabbits vanish and spraying water from a stick. Simple parlor tricks she'd assure the parents.

She was an odd thing, Willow was. She had no last name. Odd things happened around her. Jars exploding and plants that ceased wilting. A coincidence, most would say, But this was beach city. Just at the edge of town lay a temple where even stranger things happened. If Willow happened to be more than she appeared no one would be all that supprised. In this town, strange women fought monsters and pulled weapons out of stones.

Then again, Sometimes these things, no matter how normal it might be for these people, can change things. Big changes. And this time, change would come in the form of a looming darkness. They had been following her for a while now. They were stronger too. This time, they would not flee and she would not escape and they would not flee.

This time, her they would have her soul. And the souls of the sightless humans too. For far too long they had fled from the blinding light of her aura but now they were strong.

Now they would have her soul.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Being a guardian angel was hard.

This was the primary thought of one Cody roots as he watched over his big sister. Of course, he could have done nothing when Willow had died just minutes after him. But he didn't think she deserved to die. Granted he didn't really deserve to die either but if you asked him the life of an angel was far better suited for him than reancarnatien would have been. So of course he'd pulled a few strings with a couple of dead relatives (God bless them) and made sure Willow didn't die when Bellatrix took to her life.

Granted Willow hadn't been too happy about that. But Cody knew what he was doing. From day One of his guardian angle duties he'd had a master plan in mind for his big sister.

To find her a family.

He remembered back when he'd asked about Willow's family and she'd say in an I-don't-care-I-can't-change-anything-anyway sort of voice the sad tale of how her mother died when she was three and her dad had hated her for looking like her mom and sent her to great Britain to live her aunt who was so paranoid about the inevitable war that she worked her niece to the brink to turn her into the perfect soldier to survive.

Willow acted like she didn't care but Cody knew her well enough to see through the act. She was lonely. She clung to Cody so much because in her eyes he was the only real family she had left. And then he'd died and she was left with nothing.

Well Cody aimed to fix that.

Granted it was harder than he'd predicted. Willow was stubborn. Really stubborn. Ever since his death she kept her heart under lock and key. He'd been hopeful with the Bennets but that hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. Nor did the Gilmore's.

So, when Willow decided to try again with a new start in Delmarva Cody had done some research. This time, the young angel was certain he'd found the perfect family. They had been in a war too. Well, most of them. Their youngest had yet expearience such tragedy. And they were all different, not to mention slightly chaotic. They were powerful and had a knack for running into danger. Willow would love them. Perfectly imperfect she'd always say.

Now if only he could get Willow to meet them. She had been in that town for nearly a month now and she still had yet to meet them! Not even the small one who enters the town often. He would have to fix that.

This would work. It had to. Willow had gone through so much and deserved someone to take care of her as well as she'd taken care of him. Of course, that was a pretty high bar to set. Willow had been willing to risk her life for him. She had gone into a blizzard and nearly died for him. And yet, she wasn't stiffling either. She had been willing to let him take risks.

Cody could only imagine the guilt Willow must when one of those risks had caused his death.

All the same, Willow deserved this. It would be hard. But it was worth the risk. A push of fate was all she needed. And finally the weeping Willow would cry no more.

Finally she'd find home.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 ***BANG***

Focus. Control. Clear mind. Steady hands.

 ***BANG***

Red Green. Red Green. She hates the holidays.

 ***BANG***

If she didn't stop soon there wouldn't be much left of this target. somehow she didn't really care.

 ***BANG***

Death. War. Pain. Screams.

 ***BANG***

Ever since the dreaded month had started and the lights went up she had been feeling extremely tense.

 ***BANG***

Why. Why would anyone in their right mind center an entire season around those dreaded colors?!

 ***BANG***

The nightmares had started up again. She hated it.

 ***BANG***

Death. War. Pain. Screams.

 ***BANG***

Willow let out and enraged scream and hurled her gun at the tree she'd been shooting. It wasn't enough. She threw herself at the tree and began punching. Pain pulsed through her knuckles but she ignored it. She hated the holidays. Especially those colors! Red Green. Red Green. Spell being shot in the dark of night. screams of the fallen. Shouts of revenge.

Pain. So much pain. Blood is seeping from her knuckles now. Willow keeps on punching.

Green Red. Green Red. The horrible lights reflecting of the eyes of a murderous acromantula before it sinks it's pincers into her arm. White hot pain. Nerves on fire. More screams. Red Green. Red Green. She still has the scar. It was a miracle she survived.

She can see the white of her bones underneath the blood. It doesn't matter. It could never be as painful or scarring as the war.

 _*Crack*_

The tree is split. Willow falls to the ground with a thud. Blood continues to seep from her hands. Pain is flaring as her body screams for her to treat the wounds. Willow doesn't so much as move. She just lies there. Staring up at the afternoon sky. It's a nice day. The dull gray clouds are blocking the suns harsh heat and the promise of the first snow of the year teases the world with it's crisp chill.

Willow is tired. She'd been carrying on like this for hours. She'd climbed a tree with with rock chained to her wrists. A few pull ups with broken wrists. target practice, and this. Her body was screaming for treatment from this harsh stress relievng workout.

Maybe she'd see how long she could hold her breath before lunch. And after that, a ride around town. That would be nice.

But for now, she was tire. so very tired. She just wanted to lay here, amongst the trees and the quiet chatter of nature.

Something cold stung her cheek. She opened her eyes. It was snowing. Willow smiled. How pretty.

Hmm, She was so tired. Hot blood warmed her hands and the cold snow fluttered around her. It was beginning to stick she noticed. A nice little film of frost and ice coating the ground she lay on. Frost...She hoped Jack wasn't here. He was really rude.

A Yawn Escaped her.

She'd just close her eyes for a moment...

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)


	8. A sign

Snow was falling thick on the beach. A crisp cold breeze flew through the air. A little gray bird landed on the ground and looked around warily. All was quiet/

"GOTCHA"

The bird took to the air as a blur of purple landed where he'd been not a moment before.

Amythest gave a growl of frustration as the bird landed a few feet in front of her. It eyed her curiously before landing o her head and pecking away at her head.

"OW! HEY!"

Amythest leapt up and chased after the the bird, not noticing as it led her into the woods a little ways away from the beach. The bird looked at her in what could only be amusement before landing on a worn, jagged tree stump. It chirped at her loudly before flying off.

Amythest grumbled a bit before noticing something strange about the snow. It looked like there was something under it. Old Junk maybe. Amythest loved old junk. More stuff to add to her room.

Amythyst brushed aside a bit of snow. What she found filled her with horror instead of glee.

It was a hand covered in blood.

Amythyst quickly brushed away the rest of the snow to reveal the rest of the person underneath.

It was a girl. Her hair was a long, spiky blue that contrasted greatly with her pale skin. She wore a leather jacket and a black shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of boots with knives tucked into pockets on them. Her wrists were dripping with blood. She looked dead.

Amythest gave a cry of relief when the girls chest gave a slight rise and fall. She was alive!

Suddenly the girls chest heaved and she awoke with a start. Amythest gave a cry of alarm at the sudden change.

Startled, the girl leapt up and pulled Amythest into a headlock with a knife at her throat. Fortunatly, the girl seemed to realize she wasn't under attack and stood, releasing the small gem from her death grip. Amythest gave a gasp of air out of habit and turned to thee mystery girl who was dusting the snow off of her thin figure.

"Hey are you okay?" No reply. Mystery girl had her attention focused on a black bag she was rifling through. It wasn't a very big bag but somehow her entire arm seemed to fit into it with ease.

"I uh, saw you were hurt, need any help patching it up?" Again, no reply as the girl pulled a few strips of fabric from the bag and wrapped them around her bleeding knuckles.

"Can you even talk?" The girl finally looked at her with piercing red eyes.

"Yes."

With that the girl leaned over and grabbed Amythests arm and pulled her up with supprising strength for a human.

"Uh, I'm Amythest."

"Willow."

And with those final words the girl-Willow-slung her bag over her shoulder and took off with a speed that she was sure shouldn't be possible for a human.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Later that night

"Hey Amythest! How was your day?"

Amythest grinned as she took a seat next to Steven who was sitting at the table in the kitchen while Pearl made him dinner and Garnet lounged on the couch. It was one of those rare moments when no one had to go on any missions or fight for humanity or stuff like that.

"I almost got my head cut off by a crazy human girl with blue hair."

"WHAT?!" Pearl dropped the spoons she had been using to cook with in alarm while Garnet looked over with hidden concern. She had not foreseen this.

Amythest shrugged.

"I don't think she _meant_ to pull me into a headlock and put one of those knife thingies to my throat. I just scared her cuz I was kinda hovering over her because I thought she was dead."

"Why would you think that?" steven asks? The other two gems lean in to hear the answer.

"Well most live people don't sleep in the snow covered in blood looking pale as death, little man."

"What!"

Amythest explained how she'd been chasing a bird that led her Willow who'd then almost killed her physical form for scaring her. And how She'd been so stoic. Not seeming to be hurt in the slightest despite having lost so much blood and being practically frozen, How her eyes were such a vivid shade of red that shouldn't be possible for a human.

"She might be a gem in disguise. I doubt a human could survive any of that." As usual, Garnet was probably right.

When the chance came they would confront this mystery girl.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 _OH YEAH_

 _OH YEAH_

Willow didn't usually do big parties with their flashing lights a huge crowds but she had to admit this was fun, Doing wicked shreds on her guitar, petals from the blue roses she always had woven into her spiky hair falling around her. She hadn't this much fun since long before the war had started, before her mother had died...

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fight until the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

She had been skeptical when her friend Sadie had handed her the beachapalooza flyer. But she agreed when Sadie and Lars offered to perform with her. Lars was on the drums while Sadie used a tamborine in the background. They were going under the band name of 'the unforgivables' a bit of rather grim irony in you asked her.

" _if loves a fight_

 _then I shall die_

 _with my heart on a trigger_

 _before you start a war_

 _you better know what you fightin for!_

The crowd loved them. Cheers of aproval rang through the audience. It would seem as though she had quite a few fans.

meanwhile, at the back of the crowd, stood the Crystal gems. They were watching Willow closely. Searching for any gem-like behavor. A hidden gem disgiused as a part of the costume, Longer periods without breathing than as normal, and other things. They couldn't find anything. It was frustrating.

 _'Don't need a knight or beleiver_

 _And they'll talk_

 _yeah they still say I'm a dreamer_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _fight until the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back"_

The song ended and Willow flashed the crowd what could only be described as a wicked smirk before she whipped out what looked like a wooden stick. She waved it over her head, causing the entire band to dissapear in a flash of white. The crowd murmered about 'incredible special effects', but the gems had a feeling there was more to their dissapearence than that.

After checking on steven who was with his dad, they snuck backstage to try and confront Willow.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Wicked job guys. you did pretty good for a couple of chumps. I'm looking at you Lars."

"HEY!"

Lars and Sadie continued a light banter as they packed up their stuff. When they began to head home, they forgot to make sure Willow was following. Not that Willow minded. She was used to being forgotten.

She grabbed her guitar and shoved into her backpack. A small gasp caught her attention. Someone was watching her.

Willow kept her stance casual, not wanting to give her advantage away. She pulled out her wand and sighed when her costume faded into her usual jeans, boots, and leather jacket. Willow straightened her gloves and checked her belt. Everything was in place.

Willow walked slowly to the beach. A soft shuffling told her she was still being followed. She made her way to her camp and quickly checked to make sure her motorcycle hadn't been messed with while she was away. she then pulled her backpack from her shoulders and rummaged through it until she found a roll of bandages. As long as her stalkers weren't disturbing her she saw no reason why she shouldn't continue with her training like she always did under the cover of night.

Setting the bandages aside, Willow stood and faced the cliff wall. All she needed was a trigger to give her fury to ignore the pain that would follow the first punch to the firm stone.

Willow thought of Cody. She thought of his smile, his laugh, The way he could always tell what she was thinking. She thought of the battle at the department of mysteries. Her fists clenched. She remembered how Harry hadn't wanted Cody to go. How she'd shrugged him off, saying Cody deserved a chance to fight.

She could blame Bellatrix all she wanted for the murder of her little brother. She could scream and cry over how that vile woman had looked her in the eye and _laughed_ before throwing the curse.

But it was all her fault. If she had just _listened!_ If she had put her own selfish desires to fight side by side with the only family she had left! Cody wasn't a warrior damn it! He wasn't like her! He wasn't even her real brother! If she'd just stopped for a moment and used her mind for something more than battle tactics for one moment and realised that Cody was too young, that letting him fight was a bad idea...

Tears streamed down Willow face as her punches intencified. She could feel her wrists break under the force. It didn't matter. She deserved the pain. Willow continued to punch faster and harder than she'd ever dared to do before. Her muscles burned and her steady, but labored breaths didn't seem to get enough air into her screaming lungs but she kept on punching.

Only when black spots apeared in her vision did she collapse onto the sand, knuckles bleeding and breaths labored.

She listened to the murmurs of her stalker for a long while before deciding that the deception had gone on long enough.

"You can come out now. I know you've been following me." Willow hated how weary and pained her voice sounded.

More panicked whispers along with a calmer one and there was a soft rustle of sand as her stalkers mad e themselves known.

One of them was Amythest, Willow noted. The other two were much taller. The tallest had a huge afro and some sort of 80's pop outfit on. The other was thin and delacate looking. Willow doubted she was as weak as she looked though. No one was ever what they seemed on the outside.

Willow nodded in greeting to the shortest of the three.

"Hello Amythest." The purple gem looked startled at the greeting but gave a small nod nonetheless.

Willow sat up with a small hiss of pain. The thin one leaned forward to help but Willow flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" There was a hint of agression in her voice that caused the thin one to recoil.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore from training." The three seemed a bit alarmed at how casual she was being with them. Willow had her reasons. She didn't like to fight anymore than she had to. Perhaps if she remained appear harmless she'd be able to avoid a fight with these people. They obviously weren't human.

"So, why were you following me? I don't usually get visitors." While she spoke, Willow began to slowly pull off her gloves, arms shaking as she fought to conceal the pain. Willow thought about the acromantula bite. It had hurt so much more than this. The venom had been so strong that she could feel it's burn to this day. Not as strong as it had been a few years ago though.

Still, thinking about the searing pain of the venom lessened the current pain in her hands. Hissing slightly, Willow reached into her bag with trembling hands and pulled out a vile of essence of ditany.

As she struggled to open the vile, Willow listened as the three explained that they were the crystal gems. A group dedicated to protecting humanity from other gems. They had heard about her from Amythest, and wanted to make sure she wasn't a threat.

"A group of hero's huh?" Willow chuckled. "Had my fair share of those. There were lots of them in the war. Good soldiers, the lot of them. Very brave, a pity they never had training as I did. Maybe theyd've survived."

The gems gave her bemused looks. Willow chuckled.

"You didn't think you were the only hidden race of magic users did you. No, there's lot's of us. Witches and Wizards, thats what we're called. And we're fresh out of a war. Just ended a few years ago. I'm proud to say I fought myself."

"A-a _war?"_ Willow nodded, smirking slightly as she set her vile down, she still had yet to get it open. She paced the pale one-pearl-With a laugh.

"No race is ever perfectly as peace. Especially not the ones With governments who try to hide things. Try to control the chaos with rules some people. It was the last straw. If they going to keep trying to cover things up then we were going to fight ourselves. Not sure what they were thinking really, trying to cover it all up like that. All those deaths. And the disapearances. They let Tom get to far. He had too many followers. Including _Her_!"

The gems were startled by the sudden venom in Willow's voice. It was clear she had forgotten that she was talking to anyone but herself. Her bloody hands were clenched and trembling while she muttered to herself.

"She was a bitch is I ever saw one. The pure, sickening glee she found in torture. It was my fault really, shouldn't have antagonized her. But I wasn't about to take any shit from miss queen bee any sooner than I would kiss a dementor! She knew though. She knew I would die for him. Knew he was my everything. My little brother. She looked at me while she did it. She _laughed!_ Bitch didn't get away with it though. "

A chilling laugh escaped Willow. She leaned in, her arms trembling in protest. Small tears of pain leaked from her eyes but she didn't seem to notice. They watched in horror as the stunning red of her eyes were consumed by a chilling green. Willow stood, her legs were shaky and weak. It was clear she no longer knew where she was or what she was doing. She was a prisoner to her own mind.

"I killed her! I watched while she begged for mercy. Said she'd give me anything I wanted. I wanted Cody back, and no magic in the world can raise the dead. It was MY turn to laugh!"

Garnet stood. It was clear from the shakiness of her limbs that she was hurting herself. The tall gem needed to stop her before she caused any permanent damage.

Before she could reach the young witch, Willow sucked in a large gulp of air and turned towards Garnet. The green was fading from her eyes, leaving weariness and pain in turn. Willow tried to take a step towards the fusion only for her legs to fail her. Garnet, having seen this, caught her and set her on the ground.

Willow sat up slowly and reach towards the ditany once more. Tired fingers tried in vain to open to vile. Garnet took the vile from her gently, sitting next to weary soul in order to help. Her strong hands opened the vile with ease. Willow took the vile with shaky hands and pulled out the cap, which had some sort of dropper attached to it. She filled the dropper and poured acid green liquid over her right hand.

There was a smell like burnt flesh and a loud hiss along with a puff of green smoke. when the smoke faded Willows hand was healed. All that remained was a jagged scar across her knuckles. Willow used the potion on her other hand with the same effect.

There was a long silence before suddenly Willow stood up and grabbed her bag. She began to shove all of her things back in with speed that someone as visibly fatigued as her should not have.

"Wait!" Pearl cried "You need rest!"

"I fine." Willow slung her backpack over her shoulders and got onto her motorcycle. She turned to the gems with a smirk.

"I always am."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)


	9. Darkness

Ice. Raw and chilling. Climbing up her spine and drawing forth a shudder.

They were close.

The thick snow would have made stealth impossible for anyone else, but she was practically silent. Little more than a wisp of shadow between the trees.

Dread.

Despair.

Hopelessness.

She fumbled for her dagger. They were getting closer, she could feel it.

Death.

Pain.

What did it matter if they got her? She welcomed death. It was her deepest desire to see Cody again.

Cold.

Chill.

There was Ice in her very soul. She struggled to fight the effects of the creatures chasing her. For someone with so much sorrow in her life, her memories of happiness must have been powerful to draw so many of these dark beings from their posts.

Screams.

Pain.

Death.

Her movements slowed. She was nearing the beach. What was the point though. Her death was welcome. So what if her soul was the first to go?

Grey.

Dark.

Alone.

She staggered onto the sandy beach, knife held loose in her hand. Eyes half closed. It was so cold. her jacket didn't seem to be helping, oddly had to fight. The logical part of her new as much. But she didn't see the point. Her life was pain, and sorrow. Cody...he was gone. No one left to make her smile. No one who knew her so well he could find her no matter what form she was in.

Suddenly the ice inside of her warmed. Soft blue petals from the flowers in her hair floated around her.

 _"_ _My dear, sweet little girl. Dry your eyes, my weeping Willow. It'll be alright."_

That voice...

Willow had heard it before she was sure. But where? It was at the tip of her tongue. So close, yet so far.

The calming warmth spread from her chest and enveloped her. She felt safe.

Willow turned around to face the creeping darkness. Dementors. Filthy creatures. They would not feast tonight.

"Willow!"

Willow cursed. Of course the crystal gems would notice! She pulled out her wand and took a deep breath. She knew the spell well. A happy memory was all she needed. She thought of Cody, the way he smiled and cheered for her whenever she aced a test even though she never failed. His adoring smile as he snuggled next to her while she played her way he used to...Used to.

Instead of happiness the memories brought back the sadness tenfold.

"E-Expecto-Expect..."

The largest of the Dementors swooped down and grabbed her by the neck of cold, rotted hands. She couldn't breath. It was so dark. She wished she were dead.

 _CODY!_

 _NO!_

 _you killed him! You'll pay for this!_

 _Cody!_

 _I don't understand, why aren't I dead? Where's Cody?!_

 _CODY!_

 _WHY can't I be dead? I Just want to die! Just let me die!_

"WILLOW!"

Suddenly there were two large hands around her waist and the darkness was gone. Well, the cold dark was gone. Her eyes were so heavy though. Willow doubted she could open them.

"Hold on Willow, Garnet's taking care of those things!"

Garnet, the gems. they rescued her. Why? They didn't know her, not really. She hated being rescued. She wasn't a damsel in distress!

With that stubborn thought Willow forced her eyes open. Pearl was hovering over her and looking both worried and drained. Willow wasn't suprised. Dementors did that. Reaching into her bag willow pulled out a bar of chocolate. Willow shoved a chunk into her mouth, savoring the warmth that flushed through her body before tossing the bar to Pearl and Amythest.

"Here, split it. Chocolate's the cure."

Willow ran to join Garnet in the fray, not noticing Pearls flustered sputtering at the notion of eating or Amythest's sniggers as she ate her half.

Willow took a deep breath as she pulled out her wand once more.

"Expecto Patronum!"

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **Yeah, I know. It's pretty short. Mostly just a filler. But I haven't had a whole lot of time on my hands as of late and this was the best I could do. The next chapter will be longer I promise!**

 **please reveiw and, as always,**

 **I'll see you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


	10. her legacy

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

There was a blinding flash of white. suddenly a rush of warmth spread over the beach as a great horned owl burst from the tip of Willow's wand. With a great shriek the phantom bird chased away the dementors. The looming sadness drifting. The gems watched in awe as the owl landed on Willow's outstretched arm before vanishing.

Willow turned to the gems with tears steaming down her face.

"What am I doing here?" She whispered. She faced the gems with sorrow written in her brown eyes and limp hair.

"I shouldn't be here. I can't keep running. I thought leaving would make me forget but hurts so much more. I have to go."

The gems watched helplessly as Willow grabbed her things and drove out of town.

They'd never see her again. That much was certain. But they would never forget the strange creature that was Willow Moors.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Willow drove. For many days and nights. Her enchanted motorcycle never failing her and her mind never tiring. She needed to clear her head.

What was she doing?! She should go back. Back to Hogwarts. Back to Europe. Back to face her bloody past! But how! What did one do when they were supposed to be dead?! Oh, Hi, you might remember me, I'm the girl who died five years ago, only I'm not so how have you been? Yeah right!

As Willow was driving, her mind reeling, she didn't see that she was beginning to veer to the right. Suddenly she was hurtling into a ditch. Pain flashing white hot through her head before everything went black.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Miracles don't happen often. Second chances only come so often. Waking up from That killing curse had been Willow's second chance. Cody had hoped his sister would use it to overcome her grief and live the life that she deserved. But Willow was stubborn. Three times the chance to love had been offered.

But sometimes, hearts don't mend. Happily ever after, doesn't happen nearly as often in real life as it does in the stories.

Willow didn't survive the crash. Instead she passed on to serve as a guardian angel alongside Cody.

While Willow's life didn't take the happy turn many had hoped for her, she changed the lives of the people she met for the better.

Pitch, touched by Willow's lack of fear, continued to visit her in the afterlife. He gave up his title as an evil overlord and instead did his job only to maintain the balance between feat and joy. Though he and the guardians never did end up getting along.

Jamie and Sophie remembered Willow's teachings and used them wisely as they grew to be an artist (Sophie) and a scientist (Jamie).

Archy became a world famous broom maker. Willow's broom designs and notes having been given to him before she vanished.

Willow, as could be predicted, grew tired of the guardian angel business very quickly. Instead she took to hanging with Helena in the form of a phantom at Hogwarts.

Every Sunday, the students of Hogwarts would hear the thrum of a guitar ringing through across the grounds. Or maybe you'd catch 'the blue rose' as she'd been named, hanging with peeves and messing the students. She was the only ghost who interacted with the students on a regular basis, acting more often than not as though she were a student herself.

So when you roam the halls of Hogwarts, remember to search for a trail of blue petals and the scent of mint tea. Track down the phantom ghost in a leather jacket in you can.

And maybe she'll tell you a story.

And it starts with a little girl perched in a tree on a hot summer day...

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Tell me what you think in the reveiw and, as always,**

 **I'll see on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


End file.
